Way Too Tired to Think Up a Proper Name For This Now
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Sometimes I get prompts, or write drabbles or something, and they don't quite go anywhere... so I thought they could go here. Some may be connected, some might not. Mostly Bechloe. Read it- if you dare.
1. Chloe Cheats

**PROMPT: **Bechloe prompt: Chloe cheats on Beca (super angsty)

**rated T **you may all hate me for this one, and it's not exactly angsty, but...

* * *

Time.

That's what it comes down to, isn't it?

Humans are the only species in the world that care about time. Because it's the only thing that cannot be controlled, time is precious.

Someone should've thought to mention that to Beca Mitchell.

Really, Beca should've seen this coming. Chloe's new work hours, that perfume, her excuses, how she's always distracted. Problem was, Beca thought Chloe was the forever kind of girl. Because of that, she wanted to be a forever kind of girl too. And she loved Chloe, of that make no doubt. Beca loved Chloe with every fiber of her being: she didn't think it was possible to love anyone so much.

So she got the ring, and she came home early, and she set the mood. Flowers. Candles. Wine. A fancy, romantic dinner. Chloe was due to be home any minute. She dressed up in pants and a vest, put in her "for special occasions only" ear spikes, and set about to wait on her girl.

Just as the dinner started to get cold and Beca began to wonder where Chloe was, she heard the Chloe's keys at the door. Her excitement gave her shivers, and she was trying to tone down her nervousness. Maybe it was more than slightly creepy, but she was flat out smiling. She was going to propose. Of course, there was the doubt… what if Chloe, for some reason, said no? If it was just a thing about needing to wait longer, Beca would be happy to wait. If Chloe was just against getting married, then they didn't even have to get married! So long as she was with Chloe, it didn't really matter. Beca loved her. They'd been together since their college years.

The door opened, and Beca stood there holding out her flowers. "Chlo', babe, welcome home! I made din-"

They were kissing.

Her and some other girl. Chloe and another girl were kissing. Making out. Tongues and teeth and- "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The flowers got trampled under her feet as she threw herself at the other woman whose hands had been traveling down her girlfriend's pants.

Chloe and the other girl tore away from each other violently in surprise just in time for Beca to body check the stranger.

"BECA?!"

She didn't quite know what happened after that, only registered fist after fist pounding into the stranger in her rage and Chloe's hands tearing her off of the girl. Chloe was crying, heaving practically, and cradling the other girl in her arms. The other girl, with the fat lip and bruised eyes, who hadn't registered what was happening until after it happened, who was currently consoling her girlfriend. One of the other neighbors had called the police… on her. Beca.

She fell back, staring down at the sight of the woman she loved holding another, glaring back at her accusingly, heartbrokenly.

"…Chloe?" her name fell from her lips brokenly. Chloe only shook her head, and looked back down to the other girl.

"Beca, I think we're through."

When the police showed up to investigate the disturbance, they shook their heads at the sight of the redhead walking over the trampled flowers and jewelry box as they dragged the small brunette out the door.

* * *

**A.N.**

******Happy endings are overrated.**

******Ah! Please don't kill me!**


	2. Stuck in a Hammock

**STUCK IN A HAMMOCK: **drabbles

**rated T**

* * *

Hammocks are death contraptions meant to torment countless souls for hours in their inescapable netting traps. Oh, Beca! C'mon, it'll be _fun! _We can _cuddle!_

And, where are we now?

Stuck. That's where.

"Beca, don't pout-"

Beca cut her off before she could finish, "I am not pouting."

Chloe did not look inclined to believe her, although Beca could only guess at that. Currently, Chloe's face is pressed somewhere against Beca's boob with Beca's head stuck in a permanently uncomfortable, backwards position. Her hair got all tied up in the net when Chloe decided that, though Beca was great to snuggle up to, she was bored and wanted to rock the hammock… and ended up flipping them over. A few times.

Though being pressed up against that much of Chloe was doing things to her body and state of mind, being completely immobile in the net was kind of killing the mood.

"Why, Chloe-" Beca began, voice distorted as her face was kind of mushed. "I don't think I've ever felt as close to you as I do right now."

Chloe's giggling gave her goose-bumps. Reminder: Chlo's mouth was by her boob. Beca shivered.

"Just think, Beca," Chloe stated. "How much closer we'll be the _next time _we're in a hammock."

Blushing, "What do you mean by-"

Chloe flipped the hammock over again before Beca got the chance to ask, the motion and Chloe's lips positively kissing the skin above Beca's breast cutting her off. Consequently, Beca's eyes widened in realization, "Oh."

* * *

**A.N.**

******Don't ask me where this came from because... I don't know. O.o**


End file.
